Volver a verte
by angelescaido
Summary: callie se va unos dias y se reencuentra con unas viejas amigas, una de ellas la ama. arizona esta saliendo por despecho con lauren, arizona sigue amando a callie que ara para recuperarla. que hara callie con sus sentimientos encontreados hacia arizona y alexandra
1. Chapter 1

Ya han pasado tres días desde la infidelidad de mí ari, no de Arizona, no se si podre perdonarla pero se que ya nada va a hacer igual que antes, ya mis sentimientos han cambiado ya no son de felicidad sino de tristeza.

Tengo que irme unos dias para poder pensar y aclarar mis sentimientos y vida

Que voy hacer ahora de ya no quiero volver a amar a nadie que no sea Arizona pero por lo visto tiene que ser asi, no quiero sufrir más por nadie.


	2. Chapter 2

Han pasado tres días de ese incidente de la infidelidad de Arizona

En el hospital Grey-Sloan Memorial se encuentra un Callie muy monótona y que desde hace tres días solo come, duerme, trabaja, cuida de Sofia y solo habla de vez en cuando. Callie está en la cafetería comiendo con Christina, Meridith y Baliey, y ve como llegan Arizona y Lauren.

Hola chicas nos podemos sentar aquí – dijo lauren con una sonrisilla

Ah claro por que como ustedes no ven que callie esta aquí con nosotros ustedes, vienen a restregarle en la cara su relación estúpida- dijo Christina muy enojada

Ah NO NO PUEDEN- dijeron Meredith y Baley al mismo tiempo

Ah no chicas por mí no se preocupen que yo ya me voy - dijo callie mientras se paraba y se iva

Mientras tanto Arizona ve como su ex esposa se va, quiere ir a abrazarla consolarla besarla pero no puede hacer nada porque ya que su novia es Lauren. _Por qué me pasa esto porque Arizona me hiso esto, pero ya no voy a estar depre por ella, me voy a ir unos dias si eso voy hacer me voy a ir a otro lado para sanar mis heridas del corazón _pensó Callie mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se detiene en frente del elevador y resive una llamada del destino RING RING RING.

Hola nota musical como estas, que haces, te acuerdas de mi verdad – dijo la voz desconocida del otro lado del teléfono

Ah pero que como obtuviste mi número ahh bien bien, nada nuevo tu sabes en el trabajo y que quieres Emma – dijo Callie muy interesada por la llamada de Emma ya que tenía tiempo sin saber de la vida de ella

Bravo te acuerdas de mí y yo estoy bien muy bien jeje, quiero que nos veamos tengo algo muy importante que decirte – dijo Emma

Está bien dime donde cuando y a que hora nos vemos para ir – dijo callie muy interesada en lo que le va a decir

Hoy a las 8pm en el loby del hotel monaco seattel, sabes donde queda verdad -dijo Emma muy feliz

Ah ya si se donde queda bueno nos vemos alla en cinco hora si – dijo callie

Yeah bro nos vemos, te dejo para que trabajes si estamos hablando jeje bye bye bella- dijo Emma con mucha emoción ya que iva a poder ver y hablar con si amiga hoy mismo

Ya ya nos vemos cariño te llamo cualquier cosa ya que no se si vengan emergencias y no pueda ir a esa hora – dice callie feliz

Ohh dale me avisa chaito- dijo Emma mientras colgaba

_Que querra decirme esa loca ah _pensó callie

En otra parte no muy lejana del hospital estaba Arizona hablando con Lauren.

Lauren te pasas hiciste que corriéramos a callie –dice Arizona muy enojada

No es mi culpa que se alla ido solo cuando llagamos a parte tenías que defenderme de las otras chicas pero no lo hiciste- dice lauren molesta _que tanto empeño es callie por dios ni que fuera la reina de europa _pensó lauren en es mismo momento

Pues si es tu culpa y no quise defenderte porque ella tiene razón, nuestra relación es solo por despecho mio y lo sabe asi que no venga a decirme nada por favor ya estoy harta de tus estupidez- dijo Arizona _No se por qué estoy de novia con ella si no la quiero ah desearía estar con callie en estos momentos, fui una idiota por haberla engañado con lauren, _pensaba Arizona

Por favor si tu esta conmigo es por que me quieres al igual que yo a ti- dijo lauren tratando de abrazar a Arizona, pero no se dijo abrazar por ella

No me toques ha mejor me voy que no quiero terminar peleando mas contigo- dice Arizona mientras la esquivaba y se iva por el pasillo


End file.
